Lost Cards
by NightmareSyndrom
Summary: Cards are scattered. A lone traveler passes through. What happens when you mix a Martial Artist and Ancient Magic?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to the Card Captor Sakura and Ranma ½ crossover: Lost Cards**

**I honestly have no idea what possessed me to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either series nor do I ever plan to, because if I did people would keep begging me for more**

* * *

**Lost Cards**

**A FLYing start**

**(I think coming up with these chapter titles is going to be the hardest part.)**

* * *

It was late at night, with not a cloud in the sky. There wasn't a sound except for the wind rustling the leaves on the trees as it blew through the air. A man quietly walked through the forest. The man was in his late teens, with black hair that puffed up in the front. His eyes were brown and a fanged tooth poked its way out of his mouth. He wore a yellow long sleeved tunic and long black pants with a cross garnered pattern, both of which were worn from a combination of age and travel. He was carrying a backpack that seemed like it was going to burst, and a red bamboo umbrella. Around his head was a yellow patterned bandanna. This man was Ryoga Hibiki.

As Ryoga exited the forest, the first thing he noticed was…a giant penguin?

"That doesn't make any sense. Its to warm for me to be in Antarctica." He said to himself, "So that must mean, I'm in South Africa! Or maybe Australia." he exclaimed before letting out a sigh. "I wanted to get as far away from there as possible, and it looks like I have."

"I can't believe how I acted back there." He let out another sigh, his voice barely above a whisper. "We were finally on good terms again, and I had to go mess it up. How did I let those guys talk me into doing that?"

"We never did get to settle things, did we" He asked himself, his volume rising. "Ranma. I swear one day I WILL BEAT YOU!" he yelled, emphasizing his point by lashing out and shattering the tree next to him.

Suddenly he felt another presence. He turned around and saw a tiny, pink little girl in a sleeveless pink dress. She had long hair tied with a large, pink ribbon. She had three pink jewels on her forehead and red bracelets with pink jewels on them. Her hair was an almost white shade of pink and she had pointed ears.

"Hello?" Ryoga greeted curiously. He was pretty sure she wasn't there a few moments ago, and it was much too late at night for a little girl like her to be wondering around.

As if in response to Ryoga's statement, the little girl reared her fist back and punched the tree next to her. Like Ryoga's tree, it had shattered into pieces. Then the girl started staring at Ryoga, as if expecting him to do something.

Ryoga sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, wondering what was going on. '_She punched the tree after I did. Is she trying to copy me?_' Wanting to test out his theory, he walked over to another tree. Instead of punching it, he grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground. He then gave it a toss. A loud splash could be heard as the tree impacted with the nearby lake.

The girl nodded her head and mimic Ryoga's actions. Only instead of a splash, a crash was heard. The tree had collided with a swing set.

_'Okay, she's strong. Let's see how strong.'_ Ryoga punched the ground which caused a decent sized crater to form around him. Once more, the strange girl copied his actions, a crater around the same size as the on he made formed around her.

From that point on things seemed to blur together. One would cause an act of destruction and the other would try to top it. At one point they even had a makeshift baseball game using the giant penguin2hich was now as a ball and the nearby telephone poles as bats. Looking over all the destruction the cause, Ryoga began to laugh.

_'I can't remember the last time I worked out my frustrations the old fashioned way_.' He felt great. Better than he had ever felt in a long time.

Before the two could continue they're game of wanton destruction, a young girl in pink pajamas on rollerblades sped by while being chased by a giant white bird. The monstrous foul flew low over the lake causing a wave to form in its wake. The wave came crashing down on Ryoga, who only had enough time to mutter a "God dammit!" before everything went wet.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto was not having a good day. First she has this weird dream were she jumped off a building, then she had all these hallucinations throughout the day, and when she gets home she heard strange noises coming from her basement. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to go check it out. She ended up releasing a bunch of magical cards with mystic powers and scattering them all over tomoeda. She then gets forced into gathering them all up, which leads to the present, where she was getting chased by a giant snow-white bird. Said bird was apparently the FLY card.

"Sakura-chan!" a small winged plushy that was floating by Sakura's head exlcaimed.

"What is it, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.

"We just passed another Clow Card!" Kero told her.

"Hoe?" was Sakura's elegant response.

"I couldn't tell which one it was, but it definitely felt like it was facing off against someone!" Kero replied.

"So?" Sakura asked as she rounded a corner, Fly still in pursuit.

"If that person manages to beat the card, there is no telling what they could use it for! You have to hurry!" Kero ordered.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Kero-chan." Sakura replied.

"Just use the card you have to subdue FLY." Kero told her.

"Okay!" Sakura responded. Turning around to face FLY, she began twirling her pink staff that had what looked to be a fake bird's head on one end. "WINDY, come forth and be my binding chain! Subdue the FLY card!" she yelled as she slammed the bird headed part of the staff on a card that appeared in the air before her. Suddenly ethereal stands seemed to taint the air. The stands then began wrapping around FLY, containing it and also slowly lowering it to the ground.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be, Clow Card!" Sakura chanted as swung her staff at another card that appeared in the air. This time, FLY seemed to be sucked up into the card.

"Kero-chan, why didn't you tell me I could do that earlier?" Sakura whined.

"There's no time for that now! We have to hurry to the other Clow Card!" Kero ordered.

"I don't think I can. FLY chased me all over town. I'm to exhausted to go after another card." Sakura said as she fell to her knees.

"Why don't you try out the card you just got? That should make things easier for you." Kero explained.

"Alright," Sakura said with a nod. "FLY, lend me your wings!" Once more staff met card, this time a giant pair of wings grew out of the bird head potion of the staff. Sitting on the staff Sakura took towards the skies. "This is amazing!"

"You can appreciate it later! Right know we have to hurry!" Kero shouted before flying off to where he remembered the Clow Card being. Sakura followed right behind him.

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed when they reached there destination.

They were at Penguin Park or rather where Penguin Park used to be. The giant penguin slide that was the parks namesake was on its side halfway across the park from where it normally was and severly dented. Craters littered the park. All the playground equipment was smashed. And debris, lumber, and water covered almost all of it.

"Damn it, we're too late." Kero muttered with an exasperated sigh.

Sakura didn't hear him. She was in to much shock from the sight before her. '_A Clow Card did this?_' When Sakura agreed to capture all the Clow Cards she didn't realize it would be dangerous. She just thought that they would scare people, like FLY did. All this destruction from just one card? For the first time Sakura thought there might have been a good reason for the Clow Cards being sealed away.

* * *

POWER was not happy. The day was going great for her. She and the others were finally let out of the book after Kerberos knows how long. Not even an hour later some one had challenged her. Sure he was nervous after she revealed herself, but then what man wouldn't be humbled by her presence? After he managed to pull himself together, the real fun began. It was just the two of them showing off to see who was stronger. Her challenger seemed to be having a really good time, and she did as well. She'll even admit that the guy _might almost_ be as strong as she was. Before they could continue having fun, fly swooped by, and then there was nothing left of the guy except for his clothes and the backpack and umbrella he was carrying.

Soon she heard a squealing sound coming from his clothes. As she walked over to investigate, a little black piglet wearing the man's bandanna poked it head out of the shirt.

'_If this is CHANGE's idea of a joke, I am going to break him!' _

The piglet let out a sigh before it…began folding the clothes?

POWER watched on curiously as the little piglet neatly folded the man's clothes and the put them away in his backpack. With the easy that it preformed the task, it was almost as if did it before. Multiple times.

The piglet grabbed the arm straps of the backpack in its mouth, and began to drag the backpack away. Before it could get too far, POWER picked it up and began examining it. It was definitely a male piggy. It was staring back at her curiously. This wasn't just a dumb animal, which made it more likely that this was CHANGE's doing. The problem with that theory though, was he wasn't surprised at all about the change. The ease at which he moved around suggested that he was used to this sort of thing.

Her musings were cut short as the man turned little piggy managed to free himself from her grasp due to her distracted state. He once again he picked up the arm straps of the backpack in his mouth and began walking away. POWER, instead of stopping him, started following him. While he didn't beat her, she would accept him as her new master for now. Plus she was curious about the transformation and wanted to see if she could find out more about it.

* * *

**I think that will do for now.**

**I apologize for any OOCness and for the fact that I didn't type Kero's dialogue in his accent. I don't think I'd be able to do it without butchering it horribly**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next installment of the Card Captor Sakura and Ranma ½ crossover: Lost Cards.**

**I'm a bit surprised this is as popular as it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either series nor will I ever.**

* * *

**Lost Cards**

**A real POWERhouse**

* * *

The morning sun slowly rose up over the horizon. The streets of the town were empty, except for to figures. One of these figures being martial artist turned piglet, Ryoga Hibiki. Now Ryoga was used to the quiet of traveling alone, being by yourself with no one else around to make conversation with. What Ryoga was not used to was the quiet of traveling _with_ someone. Looking over his shoulder at the only other person in sight, he couldn't help but think how strange she was. Maybe strange wasn't the right word. It was more of her being different from the norm.

The other figure was the little girl he met last night. After there little 'demolition derby' the girl had taken to following him around. Why? Ryoga had no clue. Maybe she was lost and clung to him because he was the only one around? Whatever the reason, she was following him. In fact she followed him all night long.

Ryoga got into the habit of not setting up camp in pig form, too many nocturnal predators. His kettle had sprung a leak recently, so he spent the night looking for a source of hot water, and the girl followed him the entire time without any complaint. In fact, she hasn't said anything at all. She hasn't even so much as yawned. It was a little unnerving to be around someone so quiet.

A cry of "P-chan!" cut Ryoga off from musing about the mystery girl further.

The person who let out the cry was a young woman in her late teens with short blue wearing a jogging outfit. This person was Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo dojo and Ryoga's first crush.

"P-chan! There you are. I've been looking every where for you." Akane said she picked the piglet up and gave him a quick peck on the snout. "Hey, that's Ryoga's bag! Is he coming to visit?" she asked as she noticed the backpack Ryoga was dragging.

She fussed over the piglet and bag for a full minute before finally realizing that someone else was there. The little girl was staring at her curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Have you been looking after P-chan?" Akane asked, only for the girl to continue staring at her. "Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Akane Tendo." The little girl just continued to stare at her.

"Um…" Akane said, a bit unnerved by having the quiet girl staring at her. "Oh! Why don't we go back to my place? I'm sure Kasumi won't mind having to make breakfast for one more." She suggested before going over to pick up Ryoga's bag.

"Ugh, this thing is so heavy. How do you manage to drag this around, P-chan?" Akane asked as she struggled to even get the bag off of the ground. She suddenly toppled over when the bag seemed to suddenly achieved lift off. "Oof." Akane grunted before looking up and seeing the little girl had picked the bag up with ease and was no wearing it.

"Um, follow me; I'll take you to the dojo." Akane said after she picked herself off the ground. She was really starting to wonder just who this strange girl was.

The Tendo dojo wasn't too far from where they were. It was quick two minute walk. A walk that passed in complete silence, due to the facts that Ryoga was in pig form, Akane was a little uncomfortable around the strange girl and that the strange girl didn't seem to want to talk.

"I'm home!" Akane called out as the entered her home. They were quickly greeted by a young woman that looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, and wore a yellow dress and an apron.

"Hello, Akane. Is this a friend of yours?" Kasumi asked as she noticed the little girl with Akane.

"Kind of. She was looking after P-chan, so I decided to thank her by inviting her over for breakfast. I hope you don't mind." Akane explained.

"Oh, its not a problem at all. Now go wash up. Breakfast will be ready soon." The woman told her.

"Ok, Kasumi. I'll be back in a bit." Akane said before heading off to freshen up, Ryoga jumping out of her arms as she did so.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Please come in." Kasumi said to the little girl. "You can leave Ryoga-kun's bag by the door." She explained. After the girl put the bag down, Kasumi lead her to the dinning room.

Mr. Tendo sat at the table, reading the paper while a half conscious Nabiki was sipping coffee. Ryoga could hear the telltale sounds of Ranma going at it with his father outside.

"Wait here, breakfast will be ready shortly." Kasumi told the girl before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

POWER was wondering what was going on. She had dutifully followed her master all night. Then out of nowhere this girl came and started babying her master! She was a little confused when she called her master one name, but referred to his bag as belonging to someone else. If she was close enough to her master to baby him, then wouldn't she realize that the bag belonged to him? She even stated that she saw him with it often.

Then Akane brought them to her house. They were greeted by an older woman and brought inside. At the table was an older man with long black hair in a dark brown martial arts outfit reading a newspaper and a teenage girl with brown hair in a page-boy style haircut, who looked to be in a zombified state drinking a cup of coffee. Looking out side one could see a an old man in and old gi and glasses with a bandanna wrapped around his head fighting A young man with black hair in a pigtail wearing a sleeveless red Chinese silk shirt and kung fu pants.

POWER was staring at the two fighters in a bit of awe. Their movements were so fast she almost couldn't keep up. Even more impressive was the fact was that each one of their exchanges was in midair and that each exchange lasted for about half a minute. It was almost like gravity kept forgetting they existed! These guys might even be was good as FIGHT!

The fighting ended when the younger fighter managed to knock the older one into the pond with a giant splash. When the water fell, sitting in the pond was…a panda? It was defiantly a panda. The panda was wearing the same outfit as the older fighter. _'It's just like with what happened to Master!' _POWER thought as she noticed that nobody seemed surprised by the transformation. In fact, there_ wasn't_ a reaction, except for the younger fighter to start insulting the panda.

"Ranma-kun! Saotome-san! Breakfast is ready." The girl who greeted her before called out as she brought in a tray cover and stacked with food. Almost instantly the young fighter was at the table, the panda right behind him, only stopping to towel off its fur.

"Um, Kasumi-chan? Who's this?" the young fighter said as he noticed her. Suddenly everyone's attention was on POWER_. 'I know I'm awe inspiring, but that doesn't mean it isn't rude to stare!'_

"She's one of Akane's friends." The older girl, apparently named Kasumi, explained as she set the food at on the table. In an instant the young fighter and panda were going at it. Chopsticks flying at speeds, they were plucking food from the others plate.

"Are you sure, Kasumi? I don't think I've ever seen her before." The former zombified girl stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure about what?" Akane asked as she came into the room wearing what looked like a school uniform.

"That this new chick is a friend of yours." The young fighter explained with a mouth half full of food.

"She was looking after P-chan!" Akane responded.

"Ryoga's here?" the young fighter asked, knocking the panda's chopsticks away from his plate.

"No, but P-chan had his bag so he should be by soon." Akane answered.

With that said the conversation ended as everyone dug into the food

_***snap***_

…or at least tried to.

Everyone's attention was now POWER's broken chopsticks.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped, "Let me get you another pair." She got up and quickly returned with another pair of chopsticks, which she handed to POWER,

_***snap***_

…and promptly broke in POWER's grip.

"This does not bode well, my dear friend!" the man who was reading the newspaper exclaimed. The panda held up a sign, but POWER couldn't read what was written on it.

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed. "That was our last pair of chopsticks." The woman seemed to be in deep thought. "I guess one of us will just have to feed you."

"Oh look at the time! Got to go!" the former zombie girl stated as she rushed out of the room.

"Ranma, she's right! We're going to be late!" Akane stated before grabbing the young fighter's, apparently named Ranma, arm and dragged him away. This let the panda have free reign on whatever was on Ranma's plate.

"Um, Genma? Doesn't your shift start soon?" the newspaper man asked. The panda held up another sign before dashing outside and jumping over the wall. "If you need me I'll be in furo." He said before folding up the paper and heading off.

"Now say 'ah'" Kasumi said as she used her chopsticks to pick up some food. POWER hesitantly opened her mouth. Gentle, Kasumi inserted the food. "Good. How is it?"

POWER beamed. This feeling in her mouth, this food was _heavenly_! She should really eat things more often! Did all food taste this good? Finally Power understood why SWEET was created. Eagerly POWER opened her mouth signal that yes she did like it and that she wanted more.

Kasumi giggled as she continued to feed the smaller girl. Both girls completely forgetting about Ryoga who decided not to let all the food left behind go to waste.

* * *

**AN: And I think I'll call that a chapter. It's not quite as long as the last chapter, but its close enough.**

**Again I apologize if any of the Ranma characters were OOC. I'm not worried about keeping POWER in character because she technically doesn't have a character. The only thing in regards to a personality for her we're given, if I'm remembering right, is that she likes showoff how strong she is via acts of vandalism and property damage. Other then that I pretty much have free reign over her character. **

**Also, I'm going to try to update this on a Saturdaily basis. Key word there being try.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody and welcome to the Card Captor Sakura and Ranma ½ crossover: Lost Cards**

**captainponcho: If I'm remembering correctly the only Clow Cards that could speak were SONG, VOICE, and possibly MIRROR**

**hinata hugger: Two problems with your Tsukumogami theory. 1) That's Japanese belief. The Clow Cards are a mix of Chinese and English magic. 2) The Clow Cards are a lot older than 100**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a famous Japanese manga writer nor am I a member of the Robot Mafia.**

* * *

**ForeSHADOWing**

**(How long do you think it will take for me to get a spot on Tvtropes Incredibly Lame Pun page?)**

* * *

Sakura was not having a good day. Not only was she tired from staying up so late hunting the Clow Cards, she kept having nightmares about what she saw in the park. All that destruction and devastation, what could possibly have caused it? Kero claimed it was a Clow Card. What could a card with that much raw power look like? After seeing FLY, her mind made the connection that it had to be some horrible hulking monster like a Minotaur or something. Suffice to say, she did not have a restful sleep that night.

Sakura had thought to arrive at school early so she could get some sleep before class started, even if she was supposed to be cleaning the classroom. The only problem with that was that her best friend, Tomoyo, arrived less than a minute after her. As it turns out, Tomoyo had managed to get a part of her 'late night flight' on film. Sakura had started to panic. Kero, who had hidden himself in Sakura's schoolbag for some reason she wasn't sure of, revealed himself thinking that Sakura's panic was do to her seeing a Clow Card.

This brings us to the present. It was the lunch hour, and Sakura had just finished explaining what had happened yesterday, from the strange dream all the way to when she arrived at the park. She was really not like the sparkly eyed day-dreamy look her violet eyed friend was wearing.

"Sakura-chan! Can you please let me see some of your magic?" Tomoyo asked she grabbed Sakura's hands in a pleading manner.

"Come on, Sakura. Show her! What's the worst that could happen?" Kero added.

"B-but-" Sakura tried to protest only to be cut off.

"Sakura-chan, you're the Card Captor! You deserve to show off a little." Kero explained.

"Um, all right." Sakura hesitantly replied. Grabbing the Key of Clow she began to chant "The Key which hides the powers of the Dark!" A glowing magic circle appeared beneath her. "Show your true form before me!" The wind blew as power seemed to bleed from the circle. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" The Key began to admit a blinding light. "RELEASE!" The key began to grow until it became the staff that Sakura wielded the night before.

"Sakura-chan, is that wand how you use your magic?" Tomoyo asked as she eyed the staff, observing every detail of it.

"Yeah, this lets me use and seal the Clow Cards." Sakura answered with a nod

"Why don't you give her a demonstration?" Kero asked as he pulled the FLY card out of Sakura's schoolbag.

"Kero-chan! Why is that in there!" Sakura asked with a bit of outrage.

"Well you never know when you'll run into another Clow Card, so I thought you might want to be prepared" Kero explained with his arms crossed and nodding.

"Sakura-chan, do you have a trademark pose yet?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Why?" Sakura asked, blinking.

"Trademark poses and spells are the basic part of being a magical girl!" Tomoyo explained. The dreamy look in her eyes was back with a vengeance.

"Hoe?" was all Sakura could say in response.

"I can see it now. Sakura-chan fighting evil in the middle of the night, all in the name of truth and love!" Tomoyo said her voice had a far-away quality to it, suggesting that she was indeed seeing the image she just described.

"This isn't a game, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura snapped at Tomoyo, the first time she could ever remember doing so. "This is really dangerous. One of the Clow Cards already destroyed Penguin Park, and part of the city lost power!" Sakura said as she slumped down on the floor.

"That's all the more reason for you to do it." Tomoyo countered. "You're the only one with the power to stop them."

"I-I-I can't!" Sakura was in tears as she curled up into a little ball. "I can't do this by myself!"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You're not alone. Kero-chan and I will be with you all the way."

"But what about that guy who fought the Clow Card in the park?" Sakura asked tears, while slowed, still streaming down her face. "He was able to take down a Clow Card all on his own."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kero responded.

"Why not?" Sakura asked while lifting her head to look at Kero

"We have no way of knowing who won." Kero answered, his normally playful demeanor was replaced with a more serious no nonsense one.

"Didn't you and Sakura say that the park was deserted when you got there?" Tomoyo asked

"From what I saw of the park, the Clow Card was probably POWER." Kero explained. "POWER spends most of the time invisible. It will only reveal itself when it's challenged. If it won, it could have easily still been there in hiding."

"Kero-chan, wouldn't you have sensed it if it was still there." Sakura asked.

"I'm still weakened from all those years asleep in the book. I could have easily missed something." Kero said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"See, you can still do this, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo tried to encourage her.

Sakura replied with a nod, but on the inside she was still a wreck.

As the trio headed back inside, none of them noticed that they left their shadows behind.

* * *

POWER had spent the morning observing the woman known as Kasumi. It had started when POWER had tried to help clear the table after breakfast. She ended up breaking any dish she tried to pick up, apparently having power, and being able to control that power were to completely different things. What surprised POWER was the woman didn't get angry at her. Instead, Kasumi mumbled an 'Oh my' and began cleaning up the shards, other than that, she acted as if it had never happened.

After clean the dishes, by hand, Kasumi had started cleaning the rest of the house. And by rest of the house, POWER meant the rest of the house. She was no expert on humans, or cleaning for that matter, but she was pretty sure they normally didn't mop the roof of the building. What also caught POWER's attention was that Kasumi was singing almost the entire time. Her voice was beautiful, and it seemed the rest of the world agreed, what with the sun shining brightly on her and the spontaneous rainbow appear over her. Kasumi was a great cook, a dedicated cleaner, and had a beautiful voice. It was as if someone had decided to put SWEET, BUBBLES, and SING all in one convenient package.

At around noon, Kasumi had left to go shopping. She had said something about getting things for dinner and visiting tofu. Why anyone would go see a meat substitute was beyond POWER's thought process. Instead of following the woman, POWER had decide to stay with her master who was still in pig form and now currently asleep in her lap. POWER had to admit that her new master was adorable in his current form. The only problem was she was getting bored and she couldn't get up or she might disturb her master's rest. He probably needed as much as he could get since he was apparently up all night, as far as POWER could tell. Of course her old master would stay up for weeks at a time so much so that he had to make a whole card dedicated to making sure he got some sleep.

That still didn't change the fact that POWER was bored. Suddenly POWER realized there was a black rectangle with buttons on it. Curious, POWER pushed one of the buttons. She had held back as much as she could. She could hear it cracking under the pressure, but not enough to break. Suddenly there was a 'blip' sound and the box lit up as a picture formed on the glass part of it and sound came out of it.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?"

"It's over _**NINE-THOUSAND**_!"

Power…level? POWER watched in awe as she saw the people in the box fighting. They were so strong! Thinking about that led to thoughts of her master. He was really strong, but how did he get that strong? She was pretty sure most people weren't nearly as strong as him. He didn't seem like he was using magic, except for when he turned himself into a cute little piggy. But even then, he was still stronger then that Akane girl.

That led to another matter. From the way Akane spoke, she obviously knew both of her master's forms, but didn't know that they were the same. Granted that POWER wouldn't have been able to figure it out herself if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, but that fighting boy seemed recognize that both forms were one and the same. That older man turned into a panda and nobody batted an eyelash, so it wasn't a matter of keeping magic a secret. Maybe it was pride thing. Her master wasn't a weakling in pig form, but it seemed to be a lot weaker than his human form.

Idly, she wondered if her master could fire energy beams like the people in the box. If he could do that, then whoever tried to mess with him in his piggy form would be in for a big surprise. POWER began wondering if she could fire energy beams. Clow made her to strong, and according to the box strong people shot energy beams. Maybe she could get some advice from SHOOT or ARROW?

POWER began to absentmindedly pet her master as her attention was focused more and more on the box with the people inside it.

* * *

Ryoga awoke with a yawn. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a restful sleep. Looking around he saw that he was still at the Tendo residence. That was a good sign. Akane had made little bed for out of a blanket, something she normally did the few times she stayed up later than him. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the little girls lap after lunch. He must have been more tired than he thought to just drift off like that.

As light of the night gently shown in the room, Ryoga realized that nature was calling. Leaping from his makeshift bed to the doorknob with practiced ease, he turned the knob which caused the door to open enough for him to squeeze through. Now for the hard part. It would be so much easier to find the bathroom if the Tendo's didn't change its location every time he visited. After he was certain he had checked every room in the house, Ryoga concluded that they must have moved it into the dojo, so outside he went.

After a few minutes Ryoga found what he believed to be the Tendo dojo. He wondered when they decided to expand it and add all these hallways. Noticing a door that was ajar with a faint light coming from it, Ryoga's curiosity got the better of him. Entering the room he was greeted by a female voice.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you."

Ryoga looked at the speaker. She had wavy brown hair and her eyes held a misty quality. Ryoga felt like he had seen her before, but he couldn't quite place where.

"Beware the flames of the past, for they will incinerate your future." She spoke to him again but her eyes never left the crystal ball on the table. After a minute of silence and Ryoga staring at her, she blinked and the added with a smirk "It's down the hall and to the left."

Rygoa gave a nod of thanks and left the room. As he was leaving he could have sworn he heard her chuckling with amusement.

* * *

**AN: That's a wrap!**

**The CCS portion of this took a darker turn then I thought it would, but I always thought that would be the reaction Sakura would have if she saw what would happen if she didn't get there before the Clow Cards started causing trouble. For the first couple of days she openly admitted she thought she wouldn't be able handle capture them. With what POWER did on Day 1 of her job, her confidence has been shot to hell. Should I feel bad for essential breaking a ten year old?**

**Sorry for the lack of Ryoga this chapter. I couldn't think of how to add more to his section and still have it be the ender. Speaking of which, can you guys guess who the girl Ryoga 'spoke' with was?**

**Quick question: If you found a little black piglet with a leopard patterned bandanna around its neck and decided to keep it as a pet, what would you name it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody and welcome to the Card Captor Sakura and Ranma ½ crossover: Lost Cards**

**Oh, come on. No one even tried to guess the future teller! Some Ranma ½ fans you guys are! I'd say I was a sad panda, but I'm not Genma**

**Disclaimer: As I have stated I'm not Genma, so I will not claim the rights to things that don't belong to me.**

* * *

**A WATERY grave**

**(Does this one even count as a pun?)**

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki was not happy. After leaving the building that had that strange fortune teller, who Ryoga could have sworn he had seen somewhere before, the lost boy was unable to find his way back to the Tendo household. To make matters even worse, Ryoga was stuck wandering around in his cursed form. To make matters even worse than that, he didn't have any of his supplies. To make matters even more worse he had been wandering around for around twenty four hours.

Currently, he was wandering a round what appeared to a large yard, if the large stone wall surrounding the perimeter was anything to go by. The large building in the middle of the yard looked to be a mansion, and since he couldn't have traveled that far in his cursed form, he decided he must be at the Kuno residence. Who else in Nerima had was rich enough to have a mansion? Besides those people who wanted to adopt him? Well there was one answer to that, and Ryoga didn't even want think of the consequences should he be found at _that_ person's home. Come to think of it, he didn't want to be found here either, otherwise Kodachi would think he was a new 'playmate' for her pet.

The lost boy's musings were cut short as a limousine pulled up to the front gate. Several tall women with in suits and futuristic sunglasses exited the vehicle. One of them opened one of the back doors of the limo, and out step a young girl, which naturally caused Ryoga to go into a panic. Ryoga frantically looked for a hiding spot, and since this is Ryoga, ended up in the middle of the path leading from the gate to the mansion.

"Uh what is this?" a voice behind said. Ryoga froze and slowly, painfully slowly, shifted his gaze to the group of new arrivals.

"It appears to be a black piglet, Miss Daidoji-sama." One of the women stated. Hearing one of the women refer to the girl as Daidoji calmed Ryoga somewhat because it meant that the girl wasn't _her_.

"Please stand back, Daidoji-sama. It could be dangerous." Another one of the women spoke. Two of the women stepped forward to apprehend the black piglet.

Ryoga decided at that point that he'd been around long enough. With loud 'Bwee' he bolted away from the group. As he neared the mansion he leapt into an open window. Peaking out of the window he saw on of the women pull out a radio.

"This is Alpha-Three reporting in. Alpha unit has successfully returned with 'The Doll'. Upon return we discovered a 'Wild One' has breached the compound. I repeat a 'Wild One' has breached the compound! Threat level is unknown. Requesting units Beta and Epsilon pursue, while Alpha unit makes sure 'The Doll' is safely returned to her 'Packaging'" the woman with the radio spoke as the ones chasing him regrouped.

Ryoga defiantly did not like the sound of that, especially when a group of women similar to the group outside rounded the corner and began chasing him. Ryoga turned right at a fork in the hall, only to run back and take the route he hadn't chosen when he saw another group of women coming at him. He came to a sudden halt when he reached a dead end. Had he been in his human form he would have kept on running, but his pig form was mush to weak to charge straight though walls without hurting himself.

Turning around he saw his escape cut of by both groups of women, he counted eight in total. The hall was big enough that they could stand side to side in two rows of four and still have some space in-between each woman. The first row began to slowly advance, probably in an attempt to not startle him. Ryoga, who had so many people attempt to catch his cursed form so they could eat it, felt it was time to get out of there.

With a loud 'BWEE' the cursed piglet leapt at one of the walls. Upon contact he pushed off and leapt to another wall. Repeating the process a few times, Ryoga became a blur as he literally bounced off the walls. The women seemed to be shocked and unable to keep up with him. Organized they maybe, Martial Artists they are not. With another 'bwee' Ryoga hit the ceiling above the women before shooting to the floor behind them and taking off like a rocket down the hall. It took the women a few seconds to realize what happened but by then it was already too late.

After a few minutes a speeding through the halls, half of that time the black piglet was red after running under a maid that had an interesting taste in undergarments, Ryoga found an open door. He rushed inside and slammed it shut. Standing against the door, panting he thought, _'Let's see them find and eat me now!_' It took him a full minute to realize that he was not alone in the room. Looking up he saw the girl from earlier, except now with light coming from the desk lamp, he could make out some features. She had violet eyes and long hair that was violet with a hint of grey. She was wearing pink pajamas and was staring at him.

"A piglet?" the girl asked, probably wondering if she was imagining things. Ryoga felt himself nodding in affirmation, his body working on auto pilot.

"What are you doing here, little fella?" she asked as picked him up. "My name is Tomoyo Daidoji. What is your name?" Ryoga merely responded with a 'bwee'

"Oops, silly me. Piglets don't talk." Tomoyo said with a giggle. "I wonder what you are doing here. My bodyguards won't like it if they find you in here." Tomoyo seemed too had slipped into deep thought "I know!" she turned off the lamp and got into bed. "They probably won't find you here." She said as she pulled the covers up to her neck while holding Ryoga close to her body.

As the girl drifted off, Ryoga could only wonder why these things kept happening to him before he drifted off as well.

* * *

"A piglet just wandered into your room?" Sakura asked after her friend told her of the events that happened after the capture of SHADOW.

Sakura was still shaken up a bit but was glad that they could capture it before it could do too much damage. That is if you don't count making a giant tower out of every desk in school and trying to impale Sakura with the school's statue as damage. Sakura could honestly say that if it wasn't for her best friend she probably wouldn't be here right now. Here being the aquarium on a field trip.

"That's right." Tomoyo replied as she filmed some of the fish swimming by. "I'm going to see if mother will let me keep it as a pet, if its owner doesn't claim it."

"It has an owner?" Sakura asked. While see may have been talking with her best friend, most of her attention was on the massive fish tanks.

"Yeah, it was wearing a bandanna around its neck so it must have belonged to someone." Tomoyo said as she aimed her camera at Sakura who was puffin her cheeks out at a puffer fish that responded by puffing itself up. Sakura then tried to 'out puff' the puffer fish.

"Hey, hurry up! The penguin show is about to…" One of the classmates called out only to trail off as Sakura was no longer there. Tomoyo rewound her recording and saw that as soon as Sakura hear the words 'penguin show' she dashed off.

Releasing a giggle, Tomoyo followed after her friend. That girl could be so cute at times

When Tomyo arrived, the show was just starting up and Sakura had her face pressed against the glass. All traces of the sour melancholy mood she had for the past few days was gone a replaced with pure joy as she watched the penguins performing tricks and jumping through hoops. Perhaps Sakura's love of penguins was a bit more than what people would call 'healthy?'

Suddenly something dragged the penguin trainer underwater. It looked like a small whirlpool had formed around the trainer's ankle. The trainer managed to grab onto the shore and pull her head above water, but the whirlpool seemed to start pulling harder in response. As one of the penguins swam near it part of it branched off and wrapped around the penguin.

"NO!" Sakura called out as she began banging on the glass.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" One of the class mates called out as several of them tried to restrain Sakura.

"The penguin! I have to save the penguin!" Sakura shouted as she ripped on her arms free and continued to hammer on the glass.

Suddenly a worker carrying buckets of fish enter the penguin area only to drop them in shock.

"What's going on!" He asked.

"There's a penguin caught in the whirlpool, and I can't help it!" The trainer answered before she was dragged under again.

The worked dove into the water and…

Tomoyo rewound her camera to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Yep, that was defiantly Sakura's older brother, Toya, and he defiantly just ripped the whirlpool apart with his bare hands.

"Tomoyo." Sakura said, her tone of voice returning to that defeat upset on she had for the past few days.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, not liking where this was going.

"That was a Clow Card, wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Probably." Tomoyo answered honestly, seeing no point in lying at this point.

"It just tried to drown that poor penguin, and I'm going to have to capture it?"

"Seems that way."

"Why me?"

* * *

Nerima looked like a war zone. Cars were flipped over, craters dotted the streets, houses were missing walls, and debris was every where. Despite what most people thought, this was not a result of some insane martial arts dual involving a certain pigtailed martial artist. Those people would soon be more upset over the money they lost from their bets than the damages.

It had started that morning at the Tendo Dojo. POWER had woken from her sleep on the couch, which surprised her, because she had never been asleep before. Then again, she was never out of her card form for this long either. As the humans had gathered around the table waiting for breakfast to be served, Akane entered the room with a worried look on her face.

"Have you guys seen P-chan? I can't find him anywhere." She said.

"He's always coming and going, but its not like Ryoga to leave his stuff here." The pigtailed fighter added.

"What does Ryoga have to do with this? We were talking about P-chan." Akane said with genuine confusion.

"Oh my, I wonder if someone was trying to kidnap Akane, and took P-chan by mistake." Kasumi stated as she enter the room. After what happened later she might regret ever saying that out loud.

POWER began to panic. Someone had kidnapped her master! She was going to make who ever did that pay!

POWER rushed outside and through the wall surrounding the compound. As she reached the street she realized she had no idea where to look. So POWER decided to look everywhere. Under cars, in buildings, under the streets in those tunnels with the stinky water. POWER spent the next few hours tearing the Nerima ward to shreds looking for her master.

As POWER went through another building, she was attacked by a young man. He was wearing a blue ninja-ish outfit and had long brown hair tied up with a white bow. In his hands was …a giant spatula?

"Now, Sugar, I don't take too kindly to people attacking my restaurant. I'm going to give you two options. One, you can pay for the damages to my restaurant willingly. Or two, I beat the payment out of you. Now which one is it gonna be, Sugar?" The spatula man asked in a menacing tone

POWER was confused. Who was Sugar? She was POWER, not Sugar. She didn't have time for this! She had to find her master, but it didn't look like the spatula man was going to let her go.

After waiting a minute without getting a verbal response, the spatula man lunged at his giant spatula. POWER stood her ground and caught the weapon, spatula man looked shocked. POWER would teach the spatula man, not to underestimate her! POWER swung the weapon and let go of it, causing the spatula man, who was still holding on to it, to go flying through the wall of a nearby building and out the roof quickly after.

The spatula man was nowhere near as strong as her master. POWER continued her search for her master, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake.

* * *

**AN: I think I stop it there.**

**I think we all know who the 'spatula man' is. To be honest that little fight just came out of nowhere. It just sort of happened while I was writing. **

**I'm trying to portray POWER as being childish. Am I doing a good job?**

**Kasumi's line is reference to the anime. Mousse tried to kindap Akane and ended up kindapping the stuffed pig she was holding. for the rest of the episode, Everyone as acting like he actually kidnapped her, despite the fact that she was standing right next to them.**

**I really don't like Toya. He's a walking Deus Ex Machina. Always showing up out of nowhere and saving the day when ever there's trouble. And no one questions it! The tearing apart a whirlpool with his bear hands actual happens in series, and everyone acts like it is an everyday thing!**

**I always found Sakura's reaction to WATERY's first appearance amusing. She doesn't even bat an eyelash when it tries to drown a person, but drowning a penguin is going too far! This version of Sakura, due to what's happened so far, isn't going to simple ignore the fact that it tried to kill unprovoked like her canon counterpart did. This Sakura realizes how dangerous the cards are, and is not happy about it.**

**Tomoyo does in fact have bodyguards and she even has them drop her off whenever Sakura's going to capture a card. I decided to have some fun with them. **

**Djclyve said it best "Trying to catch P-chan is like trying to swat a fly on Speed and Steroids!" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody and welcome to the Card Captor Sakura and Ranma ½ crossover: Lost Cards**

**Alatnet: Thank you for being the only one to review**

**Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer, but I have apparently developed a layout for the beginning AN. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**DisILLUSIONed**

* * *

It had been about a week since Ryoga had arrived at the Daidoji mansion, and as much as he wouldn't like to admit it, he had sort of enjoyed his time spent there. The young girl, who he found out was named Tomoyo, was very kind to him. Sure she dressed him up in a bunch of outfits like he was a doll, but she was gentle about it and they did look quite good on his cursed form, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

He had even come to enjoy his frequent run-ins with Tomoyo's bodyguards. Sure they were chased him, but they were just doing their jobs. When he realized that they were in fact not going to eat him if he was caught he began to enjoy the chases and even viewed them as a sort of training exercise for his pig-self. It was some of the most fun he ever had in his cursed form, but he really wished that a certain maid would at least wear shorts under her uniform.

But none of that mattered now. He had managed to return to his human form and sneak out of the mansion. Regrettably, since he didn't have his pack with him, he had to steal a butler's uniform.

The streets he wandered were desolate and destroyed. It looked like no one had been around recently and that a huge battle had taken place. That meant he was probably in Korea, which made him very glad he wasn't in pig form at the moment.

As he rounded the corner, he crashed into someone. The woman fell to the ground and dropped the bags she was carrying. It took Ryoga a few seconds too realize what happened. He had thought the place was deserted.

"Ryoga-kun?" The woman asked as she looked up from her position on the ground.

"Kasumi-san? What are you doing here?" Ryoga asked as he helped her off the ground. Why would Kasumi be in Korea? Was the family on vacation or was she kidnapped by terrorists?

"Oh, I was just getting some things before I had to make dinner. Would you like to come back to the dojo with me?" Kasumi asked as she picked her bags off the ground. Wait, the dojo? He was Nerima!

"What happened?" He asked as he followed Kasumi. His eyes were going over the damage more thoroughly trying to figure out what the cause was.

"It was a little girl Akane brought home." Kasumi explained. "She was really worried when P-chan went missing and went looking for him. Apparently she ran into Ukyo while she was looking. They became fast friends. They even play around like you and Ranma." Considering that his 'playing around' with Ranma was actually him trying to kill, although recently it has become more like actual playing around, Ranma, Ryoga felt a little unnerved mixed with a dash of worry.

As they entered the Tendo home, they found everyone in the den. Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome were playing Shogi. Nabiki was wearing her 'racketeering visor' and going over something in a notebook. Akane was reading a manga, Furuba by the looks of it. Ranma and the little girl were watching Dragon Ball Z, Ranma looked into it but the girl looked distracted and upset about something.

"I'm back and I brought a guest with me." Kasumi said as set her bags down.

As everyone looked up from what they were doing, the little girls face lit up and she dove at Ryoga, knocking him to the floor as her arms wrapped around him. What she did next shocked everyone. She spoke.

"Mas-ter!" She said as tears of joy streamed down her face. Naturally, there were mixed reactions to this.

"What!"

"Oh my!"

"Ryoga-kun, you know her?"

"I just made a killing."

"Boys will be boys."

"Quite right, old friend."

"This is actually kind of funny when it's not happening to me."

* * *

Sakura was experiencing what her friends called an 'emo' phase. It had started when she finally managed to catch WATERY. Sure WATERY's true form was cute, but the smile it wore basically screamed 'I'm going to hurt you and enjoy every second of it.' The day after that Sakura had found two of the Clow Cards in her basement, RAIN and WOOD. She had used WATERY to stop RAIN who was trying to drown her and simultaneously make WOOD stronger. That was a big mistake on her part. WATERY ignored her orders and after absorbing all of RAIN's rain decided to lash out at Sakura. The only reason Sakura survived was because WOOD had defended her. It weakened WATERY enough for Sakura to recapture it and finally capture RAIN. WOOD came willingly. Sakura was just glad that her father and Toya normally kept out of the basement.

Later Kero explained that WATERY was one of the four elemental cards. The elemental cards were the most powerful cards, second only to LIGHT and DARK. All of the other cards were divided and aligned between the six most powerful cards. Those six cards were then divided between the guardians Kero and Yue, who had disappeared a few years ago. WATERY is under Yue's rule, but since he isn't around and Sakura's lack of confidence, WATERY decided it could do whatever it wanted.

The next few days were spent trying to capture JUMP. JUMP had been possessing stuffed animal's from a newly opened toy store. Whenever one was bought, JUMP would return it to the store during the night. When she tried to capture it, it decided to possess all the toys at once. Sakura was then tramped by hundreds of stuffed animals. She had finally managed to catch JUMP by having WOOD form a cage around it. It was a good thing Sakura was known to be a klutz sometimes, everyone easily bought that all the bruises covering her were caused by her falling down some stairs.

But none of that compared to the trouble ILLUSION was in Sakura's mind. Since ILLUSION had no one controlling it, it changed its form depending on who saw it. Whenever Sakura looked at it, she would see her dead mother's ghost. Sakura would completely forget the fact it was in fact not her mother and rush toward her to embrace her. ILLUSION knew and abused this fact twice, once when it tricked Sakura into running off a cliff, and again when it tried to drown her. Both times she was saved by her brother's best friend and her current crush, Yukito. Even thinking about being held in her crush's arms couldn't lift Sakura's mood because it made her think about when ILLUSION tried to drown her. Sakura had managed to wrap her arms her mother image. Her 'mother' then returned the gesture and even smiled sweetly at her. How was she supposed to fight her own mother?

When Tomoyo showed her the recordings of both events, Sakura did not see her mother, but what looked like a rainbow wrapped around a person. Every movement caused the coloring of the person to change. Kero explained that that was ILLUSION's true form. Since ILLUSION was created such along time before things like cameras were invented, it had no way of fooling them. It was a nice fact, but it wasn't helpful.

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan." Kero told her as he floated by. They were currently in her room trying to think of what to do but were drawing blanks.

"I have an idea." Tomoyo spoke up hesitantly. Sakura suddenly felt uneasy, Tomoyo was never hesitant.

"Don't leave us in the dark!" Kero replied eagerly.

"I was thinking. Maybe I should try and capture ILLUSION." Tomoyo responded.

"HOE!" Sakura was in shock. ILLUSION nearly killed her twice! And Tomoyo was volunteering to capture it! D-Did Tomoyo finally understand that she didn't want to do this?

"What are you talking about? Sakura's the Card Captor!" Kero argued.

"I know that, but Sakura can't do it." Tomoyo replied.

"What makes you think you can do it any better?" Kero challenged.

"Whenever I see it all I see is a giant meat bun." Tomoyo replied evenly.

Sakura and Kero's only response was to blink.

* * *

It took awhile for everything to calm down at the Tendo home. Everyone was surprised when POWER had spoken, none more so than POWER herself. Never before had she ever spoken, nor did she ever know she _could_ speak. The Clow Cards that could directly speak to humans could be counted on one hand. Why could she suddenly talk? Not that she cared about the reason, just the fact that this would let her be closer to her master.

"So you're saying that you got no clue why she called you master?" The pigtailed fighter asked. After everyone had calmed down, they had started questioning her master.

"I told you! This is the first I've heard of it." Her master responded. Her master didn't know he was her master? No, he must be to humble too realize how great he is.

"Of course this is the first you ever heard of it! This is the first time she ever said anything." The part time zombie snapped at her master. POWER did not like the tone she was using.

"There is no reason to be rude." Kasumi said as she brought out dinner. "Now that you can talk, why don't you tell us your name?" Suddenly everyone's eyes were on POWER.

"POW-ER." POWER said awkwardly. She still wasn't used to talking, seeing as this was the second time she ever spoke.

"Pow Er? What a unique name." Kasumi commented as she finished laying out the food.

So, Pow-chan, why did you call Ryoga-kun master?" Akane asked.

"Mas-ter is mas-ter." POWER replied as if it was obvious. Well, tried to anyway.

"Spill it, 'master.' I know you know." Part time zombie questioned. "It would be a shame if you didn't let us know." POWER knew that tone of voice. She threatened her master!

POWER walked over to the middle Tendo sister and gave her a 'light' punch to the gut.

"No th-rea-ten mas-ter!" POWER warned.

"Duly. Noted." Nabiki replied while doubled over on the floor, clutching her gut in pain. It would be a while before she would be able to get back up. In the mean time her food was attacked by the panda man.

POWER sat down next to her master and reached for her chopsticks, before she remembered that she couldn't hold them without breaking them. She sat there and stared at them a full minute before looking at her master. It took him a bit to realize what see was doing, before placing the food he was about to eat into her mouth. After swallowing, POWER gave a content sigh before latching on to her master's arm, while her master began alternating between feeding her and him.

"I wonder if she's some sort of junior Amazon." The pigtailed fighter commented between bites. Amazon? Wear had she heard that word before?

"What are you talking about, Ranma? She acts nothing like that hussy who's always hanging off of you." Akane snapped. Ranma gave her a flat glare. "Okay so she is cling and possessive, but she hasn't tried to kiss him yet or call him Airen." K-Kiss! They wanted her to kiss him and call him beloved! POWER felt her face start to warm up as she played the image in her head.

"Remember Pink and Link? They were Amazons but they weren't from the same village as Shampoo." Ranma explained.

"So?" Akane replied.

"What I'm saying is we have no idea how many Amazon villages there are out them, and for all we know they might all have different customs and stuff." Ranma explained.

"Your saying she's from a village were instead of marrying the person who beat you become their slave?" Akane asked with a raised brow.

"I'm just sayin' it's a possibility." Ranma answered after taking another bite of his food.

"Clo-se." POWER spoke after swallowing another piece of food.

Everyone's, well mostly everyone's, eyes were suddenly on POWER. She didn't care though as her eyes were closed and content smile was on her face as she drifted off.

* * *

**AN: Let's call that a chapter.**

**I think you all know who said what.**

**A lot of exposition on the Card Captor side. I took from both the anime and manga for what happened with ILLUSION since its one of the few cards that appears in both. For the record the anime, counting the movies, had 55 cards while the manga only had 19. Some of which had contradicting appearances, but I'll get more into that next time.**

**Poor Sakura can't catch a break can she? I don't think I should be enjoying her torment as much as I am. Is that normal?**

**POWER is now crushing on her master. Why is it that whenever I write the ending segment things just come out of left field?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody and welcome to the Card Captor Sakura and Ranma ½ crossover: Lost Cards**

**Captainponcho: Do not apologize for ranting. Ranting is freely speaking ones mind, it's a good thing.**

**Disclaimer: …**

* * *

**You are the THUNDER and I am lightning**

Two days had passed since her master had returned to the dojo. Things had calmed down and settled into a routine. Akane, the pigtailed fighter, and the part time zombie would leave for a place called 'school,' the panda man and the crying man would go to 'work', and Kasumi, master, and POWER would do chores around the house. Later everyone would come back to eat. Afterwards the panda man and the crying man would play shogi, the part time zombie would go up to her room, Kasumi would clean up, Her master and the pigtailed fighter would start to have a fight, POWER would watch, and Akane would interrupt.

Today was different. Her master and Kasumi had left to go to the store which meant POWER was all alone. Power began thinking about her new life. She was enjoying it. She got to do so many things she couldn't have before when she served under her old master. Her old master only used her when he needed something. Her new master left her to do what ever she wanted. She liked the freedom, but she felt empty, like something was missing. Maybe it was that her new master didn't use her? He always did everything himself. How could POWER serve her master when her master didn't need serving?

Another strange thing was her master's piggy form. POWER had found out it was from an ancient Chinese curse. When her master was in piggy form was the only time she could do anything for him, but she never got the chance to. Akane, who somehow knew the curse existed but didn't know it affected her master, would always dote on him. POWER wasn't sure why but just thinking about it gave her this strange feeling. She felt like she wanted to punch Akane in the face and take her master into her arms. Why would she want to hurt Akane for helping her master?

POWER was cut from her musings when her master and Kasumi came back. Her master's backpack was full of supplies, and he was carrying an extra one.

"Here. This is for you." Her master said as he gave her the pack. POWER could only look at him in confusion.

"Are you sure about this, Ryoga-kun?" Kasumi asked from the kitchen. "It's rather sudden."

"Yes. I'm actually surprised I managed top stay here this long." Her master answered.

"If you insist. I'll tell everyone you said goodbye." Kasumi replied. Her master was leaving?

"Why?" POWER asked.

"I think we've out stayed our welcome." Her master explained. "We can only freeload here for so long. As much as I want to settle things with Ranma, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Ryoga-kun, your presence here is no trouble at all." Kasumi stated as she brought out lunch.

"Still I'd rather leave on my terms instead of just wandering off." Her master explained as he fed POWER.

"If you insist." Kasumi relented "Just promise that you'll be back soon."

"O-Of course I will." Her master answered hesitantly. Did her master not want to comeback?

"You take care of yourself, Pow-chan." Kasumi told her. POWER just nodded her head.

After lunch, POWER and her master left the dojo. POWER could only wonder as to where they were going.

* * *

Class was staring in a few minutes and Sakura was struggling to stay awake in her desk. The lack of sleep, whether it be from Clow Cards or nightmares, was starting to take its toll on her. She was honestly surprised that she had managed to make it before class started. Her father and brother were starting to notice something was going on, but thankfully they had no idea it had to with supernatural cards that were sealed away who knows how long ago. Sakura couldn't help but wonder just what they thought was going on.

Sakura let out a dry laugh at the thought that they thought she might be doing something illegal. If they did think that, they would technically be right. How many times did she have to brake into places in the middle of the night to capture a card? First was SHADOW at the school, next was WATERY in the aquarium, then JUMP at the toy store, and last night was SILENCE at the museum. That's four cases of 'breaking and entering.' Age ten and she's already a criminal. What happened to the days of being a happy go lucky klutz?

Sakura was cut off from her musings as her teacher entered the room.

"Alright class, settle down." Her teacher told them. "Today we have a new student joining us. He just transferred here from Hong Kong." Her teacher turned to the door. "Why don't you come in and introduce yourself."

In walked a boy wearing the boy's school uniform, which was identical to the girls except it had long pants instead of a skirt. He had medium short brown hair and matching brown eyes. Said eyes were glaring directly at Sakura for all there worth.

"My name is Syaoran Li. I had to come to Japan due to family business." Syaoran said, his gaze still focused on Sakura.

"Li-san, please take the seat behind Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand so Li-san knows who you are." There teacher instructed

Sakura raised her hand. Syaoran calmly walked down the isle and took his seat behind her. Not once did he stop glaring at her. She could feel his eyes looking at her with such intensity as if they he was trying to will her to burst into flames.

Sakura decided she was too tired to deal with this and that a nap was in order. She was out cold a second later.

* * *

Ryoga let out a sigh as he wandered through the streets. He wanted to stay at the Tendo Dojo, he really did. The problem was that he felt awkward there. After what happened he was sure they would have been mad at him, but none of them had brought it up. They acted like it never really happened. He needed to apologize, if only for his own piece of mind, but here he is being a coward running away from his problems. Maybe he could work up the nerve if he waited awhile, make sure it was truly behind them. Until then he'd have plenty of time to deal with his newest problem.

Ryoga turned his head to glance at the 'problem' in question. Pow was walking behind him at a respectable distance, not too far yet not too close. While not as unnerving as when she first began following him, she would actually talk, but only if spoken to, it was defiantly more awkward. According to her, she was his slave. How is supposed to react to that? Someone devoted to him and only him. Heh, that's pretty much how Ranma's fiancés act isn't it? Except Pow was passive towards him. How would she act if she wasn't his slave? Who she act more aggressive? Would she even have bothered following him in the first place?

Ryoga was brought out of his musings as a clamp of thunder pierced the air. Looking up he saw dark clouds covering the sky, with lighting arcing through them for as far as the eye could see. This was defiantly strange. The sky was clear moments ago. Sure storms suddenly sprung up around Jusenkyo victims, but those never bothered with a build up and skipped straight to the rain.

A flash of light brought his attention to the rooftops. Someone was being chased by lightning! It was a martial artist's duty to protect those in need, and this defiantly qualified as someone in need. Sure they were keeping ahead of the lightning via roof hopping, but that was purely from the length of the jumps. If the speed was anything to go by, they haven't quite got the hang of roof hopping yet.

"Let's go!" Ryoga said as he leapt up to the rooftops in pursuit. Pow following, although awkwardly, right behind him.

Despite his efforts, he lost sight of who ever the lightning was chasing, but so did the lightning. Before either could do anything, another lightning strike shot at the lightning, except it didn't come from the sky. Looking at it source, Ryoga saw to figures standing on a church steeple. One of them was wearing a green Chinese outfit with a matching hat and holding a sword. The other was a girl in a pink and black outfit with cat ears and a tail. On a closer look he noticed that both of them were kids.

The lightning dodged the attack and suddenly noticed the two kids it head straight for them. Ryoga ran to intercept but realized he wasn't going to make it in time. Those kids were going to get hurt! He had to do something, but what?

"Shishi Hokodan!" Ryoga called out as he let his ki blast fly. It crashed into the lightning, which proceeded to crash into one of the rooftops, except it wasn't lightning anymore.

What stood on the roof was some sort of monster. It was a beast made of pure electrical energy. A lion made of lightning.

"A raiju?" Rygoa asked himself. The creature before him certainly fit the description, and he had witnessed mythical beasts on rampages before.

"Who are you?" A voice asked accusingly. Ryoga turned to see that the kids had come over. The boy in the Chinese outfit was glaring at him while the cat girl was watching him timidly. Unnoticed beforehand was plush toy with wings floating by the girls head that was matching the boys glare.

"What are you doing? It's dangerous, get out of here!" Ryoga barked. The boy did seem to realize he could get hurt. He could only guess as to why the cat girl was here. Maybe she was like Mousse, following her love no matter what like a loyal puppy.

The boy opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as the raiju let out a roar. The thunder demon turned its gaze to Ryoga, probably realizing he was the one to hit it, and lunged. Acting quickly, Ryoga grabbed his trusted umbrella and swung. With a sickening crack the umbrella collided with the side of the beast's skull. The raiju landed in the streets, but recovered quickly. It gazed up at them and let out an angry growl. Before the beast could respond, Pow had finally caught up. Leaping over the building behind the beast, while carrying a telephone pole, Pow brought her weapon down on the raiju with an overhead swing as she came down. The concrete pole broke from the force of the swing and the raiju was lying on it side in what appeared to be pain.

"No th-rea-ten mas-ter!" Pow said before the raiju passed out.

"Pow-can, I think you might have over done it a little." Ryoga said as he jumped down to street level. Sure the raiju was dangerous, but that didn't mean she had to crush it. At least with it zonked out they could get it out of the city.

"What are you waiting for? Capture it already!" The boy ordered the girl as they too jumped down into the street. The girl looked shocked for a moment before giving the boy a nod.

"What do you mean capture it?" Ryoga asked. The two kids seemed surprised, like they forgot he was there.

"Sakura! That's POWER!" The plush toy suddenly yelled as he pointed at Pow.

"Do you know them?" Ryoga asked curiously. She replied with a shake of her head. The look on her face said that she was also wondering how they knew her.

"This feeling." The plush toy muttered. "That's the guy I sensed! He's the one that trashed the park!" Ryoga let out a nervous chuckle. He wasn't used to people calling him out on property damage.

"Alright. Both of you better hand over all the Clow Cards you've collected." The boy threatened as he pointed his sword at Ryoga. The girl nervously but quickly pulled some cards out of her dress, but the plush toy immediately began to berate her for it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryoga asked. He had never heard of a 'Clow Card' before. Why would they think he had them? Looking to Pow because he was wondering why she didn't attack the boy for threatening him like Nabiki and the raiju had, he saw standing there trembling with a look of fear on her face. Did she have some of those cards?

"Don't play dumb with me!" The boy snapped. "If you won't hand them over, I'll take them by force!"

The boy lunged at Ryoga with the intent to introduce him to his sword. Ryoga grabbed his belt and blocked it. The boy looked shocked for a moment before continuing his assault, but each attack of his sword was blocked by Ryoga's belt. It was time like these that Ryoga was glad he learned Tetsu Nuno. If he had to block these with his umbrella, it would have gotten full of cuts. After a full minute of this the boy stopped, panting from exhaustion. Ryoga had thought he had finally given up.

"God of Thunder," The boy chanted, "answer my call!" With a swing of his sword, a bolt of lightning was shot out, slamming into Ryoga. Ryoga let out a grunt of pain as the attack hit him. He had to admit it hurt. Not as much as when he hit himself with a Shin Shishi Hokodan, but it was close.

"No hurt mas-ter!" Pow yelled as she decked the kid. Apparently, Ryoga's pain brought her back to reality. The kid was knocked out in a crater in the side of a building. He was probably ok; he seemed tough for his age. Ryoga rated him at about upper tier of the lunch rush at his old school.

"Pow-chan, let's get the raiju out of here before he wakes up." Ryoga commented. He watched as the girl was staring at him in horror? Was there something on his face?

Pow grabbed the raiju and both of them quickly left, leaving cat girl, plush toy, and unconscious boy behind, unaware that a certain rich girl had gotten the whole confrontation on film.

* * *

**AN: I think I'll end it there.**

**I really didn't like this chapter for some reason.**

**Tetsu Nuno = Iron Cloth**

**And thus we are introduced to Syaoran Li, the kid after the Clow Cards that actually knows what he's doing.**

**Interesting fact about THUNDER and SHADOW, one was used in the capture of the other. Which did what is based on whether you what to use the mange or the anime.**

**There's something else I wanted to mention but I can't remember what it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody and welcome to the Card Captor Sakura and Ranma ½ crossover: Lost Cards**

**First off I would like to apologize for the long delay. I had only ment to take a break fro Christmas, but I just couldn't build up the momentum to write again.**

**Disclaimer: Despair! My lack of ownership of the series involved in this fic has left me in despair!**

* * *

**I'd like to have a SWORD with you**

* * *

Ryoga sighed as he watched breakfast cook on the campfire. It was the morning after the fight with the Chinese boy and his cat-girl friend. Just what did those two want with a raiju? The boy said he was after something called 'Clow Cards', but what did that have to do with a raiju? Did it accidentally eat what the boy was after? Ryoga let out another sigh. There were just too many questions and no way to answer them. Well that wasn't exactly true. There was one way for him to get some answers.

The Lost Boy's gaze shifted to the far side of camp, where Pow was tending to the currently unconscious raiju. His traveling companion seemed to know what was going on. But he couldn't just ask her about it could he? She had been terrified last night when the Chinese boy had brought it up. On the other hand Ryoga couldn't help her out unless he knew what was going on.

"Pow-san?" Ryoga asked, getting the young girls attention. "What are the Clow Cards?"

"Ma-gic." Pow answered hesitantly. So these Clow Cards where some sort of magical artifacts? That answer actually made a lot of sense. It certainly explained why someone would be after them.

"What exactly can they do?" Ryoga questioned. Experience taught him it was always best to learn as much about a magical item before you encounter it.

"A lot." The pink girl answered. Not the answer he was looking for but it did cross 'limited number of uses' off the list.

"Why do you know about them?" Ryoga asked. Was she looking for them herself?

"Old mas-ter." Pow replied after a full minute of silence. Wait a sec, old master?

"What happened to your old master?" Ryoga asked. Did she abandon him? Did he get rid of her?

"Died" was all she said. Ryoga noticed a glistening tear make its way down her cheek.

Ryoga thought he had this thing all figured out. Pow's old master had these magical cards that could do all kinds of things. Someone must have come along and wanted the cards for themselves. Pow's old master must have refused to give them up so the someone killed him. Pow must have saw all this and hid the cards. The someone is now hunting her so she'll tell him where the cards are. She's obviously staying with him because she believes he can protect her.

"It's okay." Ryoga said as he wrapped his arms around her in what he thought was a comforting hug. "It's okay. I won't let anything happened to you." The damn broke as Pow clung to the Lost boy and began crying earnest.

* * *

Sakura wondered how her life could get any worse. Last night she found out that Syaoran was looking for the Clow Cards. Not only was he looking for them, but he apparently had been training to capture them most of his life. To make matters worse the man, who according to Kero was responsible for the destruction of Penguin Park, showed up. He took care of THUNDER with more ease than Syaoran, who was handling it with more ease than Sakura herself.

When Syaoran had asked for the cards, she was more than happy to give up this whole mess and go back to being a regular ten year old school without a care in the world. Unfortunately, another Clow Card, apparently POWER, didn't like that idea, because it hurt Syaoran really bad. Sakura wasn't sure how badly he was hurt, just that her homeroom teacher had announced Syaoran would be out for about a week due to an 'accident.'

Sakura's classmates had come to the conclusion that her recent depression was because she had a crush on Syaoran. Despite her protest, they refused to believe her. Tomoyo, and Rika, another of Sakura's friends and classmates, had decided to try and cheer her up by taking her shopping. Everything was fine until Rika had bought a broach that had caught her eye. When she had put it on she had instantly became possessed and a sword appeared in her hand.

This brings us to the present where Sakura, was desperately trying not to be killed by one of her best friends. Sakura had never been more thankful for cheerleader practice. Her skill with a baton was the only reason she could deflect the thrusts from her possessed friend, which was a very good thing consider the wall behind her was starting to look like Swiss cheese. She had no idea how much longer she could keep her friend at bay though. Already she had amassed numerous cuts from barely parried blows.

Sakura really wished Syaoran or the man from last night was here. From what she saw either one of them would be able to hold of Rika. But as things are now, Sakura couldn't even get enough time to use a Clow Card.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out as Sakura received another cut on her face. This turned out to be a mistake as Sakura was distracted and lost her footing. The magical girl blocked another thrust from the possessed girl but was unable to keep her balance and fell over. The Rika smiled sweetly at the downed Sakura as she placed the tip of her sword against Sakura's chest, right above her heart. Rika pulled back her sword in preparation for the final blow.

_***boom***_

Only for a small explosion to blast the possessed girl. Rika was unharmed and turned to see what attacked her, and Sakura saw her chance.

"WINDY, come forth and be my binding chain! Subdue Rika!" Sakura shouted as she swung her staff to summon WINDY. Ethereal strands of air formed and wrapped themselves the possessed girl. Rika struggled but was unable to move

"Return to the guise you were meant to be, Clow Card!" Sakura chanted as she gave the staff another swing. The sword in Rika's hand was suddenly turned into a card. The card depicted the sword bound in chains, aptly labeled as SWORD. Rika's body collapse, or would have if not for WINDY still holding the girl up.

"That was amazing, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she rush over to Sakura. "How did you know that it was a Clow Card?"

"I didn't." Sakura answered with a weary sigh desperately not trying to think about what would have happened if she was wrong. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan. Did you see what caused that explosion?"

"No, I didn't." Tomoyo replied just as curious as Sakura. "It's to bad I wasn't expecting a Clow Card. I didn't bring my camera with me."

As the two school girls discussed what could have caused the explosion, they were unaware of the diminutive figure watching from the rooftops with a pleased expression.

* * *

POWER was very upset as she cried in her masters arms. She was upset because of what her old master did to her. Clow Reed had created the Clow Cards and used them as tools to aid in his life, but that's all he saw them as, simple tools. When he knew that death was coming for him, he sealed the cards away only to be released by the one he chose to be his heir. For centuries, she and the rest of the cards watched on as the world slowly changed around them, while they could do nothing to interact with it. Many of her fellow cards became torn between whether they should curse their old master's existence or stay loyal to his wishes.

But that wasn't why she was upset right now. Sure the memories and feelings of betrayal still hurt her, but she was upset because she showed her new master weakness. She didn't want to be a burden to him.

_~Ur. What happened? ~_ POWER's crying turn to merely sniffling as she heard the voice of the only other Clow Card near by. Turning her head she saw THUNDER groggily stand up.

_~Are you alright? ~ _POWER asked in the language that only the Clow Cards hear.

_~POWER? What's going on? ~_ THUNDER snarled. POWER could feel her master tense, while he couldn't understand what was actually said he could still hear THUNDER's rumbling growl. _~Who is that guy? ~_

_~He's my new master. ~_ POWER answered, but regretted it immediately as THUNDER tensed and electricity began arcing all across his body. _~He doesn't know about Clow! ~_ she added immediately.

That seemed to calm the thunderous beast down, as the lightning show came to a sudden stop. THUNDER slowly stalked over to her master, who POWER just realized was still holding her in his arms. The raiju went face to face with her master and began sniffing.

_~This guy reeks of magic. ~_ THUNDER stated. This prompted POWER to actual turn to face her master, who was wearing a confused expression, and took a deep inhale of his scent.

_~You're right. ~_ POWER agreed. She knew he got hit with an old Chinese curse, but he's got too much magic about him for it to only be from that.

_~ Eh. What do I care if he's got magic or not. ~_ THUNDER commented as he backed away from the duo. _~Dude ain't who Clow wanted us to be with, so that's good enough reason to be with him. ~_

_~Yeah. He takes much better care of me then Clow ever did. ~_ POWER said with a nod.

_~I noticed. ~_ THUNDER remarked. POWER's face turned whitened as she once again felt something she didn't normally feel. It was an awkward sort of feeling.

"Are you hungry or something?" her master asked. It took POWER and THUNDER a second to realize he was talking to THUNDER. "But what exactly does a raiju eat?"

"Miso?" POWER asked. While her master's cooking wasn't nearly as good as Kasumi's, it still tasted rather good in POWER's opinion.

Her master nodded before letting go her to find an extra bowl. POWER suddenly felt colder and a bit of longing for her master's warmth.

_~He…He's actually giving me food! ~_ THUNDER asked in disbelief. ~_This guy is way better than Clow already. ~_ Both THUNDER and POWER knew that they didn't actually need to eat, but it was the thought that counted.

_~He's much better than Clow. ~_ POWER agreed with nod.

* * *

**I think that's a good place to stop. I apologize if this chapter is slightly short then the others but I couldn't really see what I could have added. **

**I also apologize for the long wait. I had only meant to take a break for the holidays, but afterwards I was unable to motivate myself to write this fic again.**

**I also have a request that I admit is rather selfish of me. Would anyone like to start up a page for this fic on TvTropes? I'd do it myself but that just seems like something really arrogant to do in my opinion.**

**On to the chapter itself, this probably were the divergence begins on the Cardcaptor side. Canonically Syaoran showed up and held off Rika long enough for Sakura to use ILLUSION, obviously with the events of last chapter that's not going to happen. Since Syaoran didn't show up, it also nulled or at the very least delayed the subplot where he develops a guy crush on Sakura's crush Yukito.**

**Any guess to who was on the roof?**

**Fun fact: While looking up information for this chapter I came across Rika's page on the CCS wiki. On said page it has her special power as "Jailbait." I don't know whether to find that funny or disturbing. She's TEN YEARS OLD!**


End file.
